Comment séduire Hermione Granger en quatre étapes, par Ron Weasley
by Marion310391
Summary: Ron ne sait pas vraiment où Hermione et lui en sont. En réalité, il ne sait pas grand chose à leur propos, mais peu importe : il a un plan. Enfin… Une sorte de plan. One-Shot. (Translation of My plan to seduce Hermione Granger, by Ron Weasley by Pinkjimmychoos)


Note du traducteur :  
>Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la traduction d'un petit OS pour l'anniversaire de ma béta <em>lililoo<em> ! Je l'ai trouvé marrant et mignon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Les termes soulignés ou en italique l'étaient aussi dans la VO. Bonne lecture !

L'histoire est à **Pinkjimmychoos (original writer)** sous le nom de **My plan to seduce Hermione Granger, by Ron Weasley**. Je ne suis que la traductrice, je ne détiens aucun droit sur cet OS.

Pour plus d'informations et les réponses aux reviews anonymes, RDV sur mon blogspot marion310391. (lien dispo sur mon profil).  
>Bonne lecture !<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Comment séduire Hermione Granger en quatre étapes,<br>_par Ron Weasley_**

Dire qu'Hermione était lasse de perdre aux échecs sorciers aurait été un euphémisme. Elle ne se contentait pas de _perdre_, non, elle était littéralement écrasée. Anéantie, c'était le mot. Et à en juger par l'expression incessante de béatitude présente aux côtés des taches de rousseur de Ron, ce dernier semblait trouver ses défaites constantes particulièrement amusantes.

« Tu sais Mione, » commença-t-il d'un ton badin, un vendredi soir, « pour une sorcière aussi douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprend, je trouve particulièrement ironique que ton jeu soit aussi merdique aux échecs sorciers. »

Ils étaient blottis près du feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée du nouvel appartement de ses deux amis garçons. Récemment acquis, leur nouveau logement était placé sur le Chemin de Traverse, proche du Chaudron Baveur, mais suffisamment loin de l'Allée des Embrumes afin de rester dans la zone huppée. La petite pièce, bien que très agréable, semblait bondée par la seule présence des deux membres du Trio bien célèbre, Harry les ayant abandonnés pour passer sa soirée avec Ginny. Ron était assis sur le sol, ses longues jambes prenant toute la place disponible. De son côté, allongée face à lui sur un tapis rayé aux couleurs criardes (merci Molly Weasley), Hermione se tenait appuyée sur un coude, étudiant la partie perdue sur l'échiquier d'une expression énigmatique.

Par Merlin, Ron adorait cette expression sur son visage. C'était encore mieux lorsqu'elle relevait les sourcils, affichant distraitement une petite moue face à son commentaire perspicace. Ce qu'elle était bien entendu en train de faire. Dans une grimace, Ron réajusta discrètement son pantalon afin de masquer le renflement qui venait d'y apparaître.

Ça allait être une longue nuit.

* * *

><p>En réalité, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait incommodé par la question suivante : Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas assis sur le nouveau canapé à l'aspect pelucheux bien rembourré à gros coussins moelleux ? Ou, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas allés à l'une de ces « Games Nights » qui avaient régulièrement lieu ? Pour Ron, la réponse était évidente : être affalés sur le sol équivalait à une Hermione Granger des plus relaxée, <em>particulièrement<em> lorsqu'elle se trouvait auprès d'un feu brûlant, crépitant agréablement à ses oreilles.

Ron osait espérer qu'étant donnée la chaleur étouffante qu'il avait artificiellement créée, la jeune femme pourrait peut-être défaire l'un des petits boutons complexes de sa chemise kaki. Ou peut-être deux. En espérant qu'une telle pensée n'était ni trop avide, ni excessivement optimiste.

Il n'était pas un _pervers_, vous comprenez. Pas du tout. Non, Ron Weasley était juste indéniablement fou amoureux de sa meilleure amie et totalement blasé de cette situation stagnante qui existait entre eux depuis la fin de la guerre. Bien sûr, ils s'_étaient_ embrassés. Mais une seule fois. D'un baiser génial, devait-il cependant l'admettre. Mais comment savoir s'ils étaient « amis » ou quelque chose de plus ?

Ron, totalement paumé dans les relations avec le sexe opposé, plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait du fonctionnement intérieur et complexe d'Hermione, savait ce que _lui_ voulait qu'ils soient. Le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pouvait bien vouloir.

Cependant, le jeune homme était un fin stratège. Ce soir il allait mettre en œuvre les étapes d'un plan mûrement réfléchi dans l'espoir de l'embrasser à nouveau et de découvrir quelle était précisément leur relation actuelle.

Première Étape : Augmenter la température de la pièce de façon à faire transpirer Hermione.

* * *

><p>En réalité, la Première Étape semblait relativement bien partie, réalisa-t-il une petite demi-heure plus tard alors qu'Hermione réfléchissait encore à son prochain coup sur l'échiquier. Deux des boutons de sa chemise kaki avaient été déboutonnés, donnant à Ron non seulement la vision appétissante de son décolleté et de la peau blanc crémeux de sa poitrine, mais également un aperçu sur le simple soutien-gorge en coton qu'elle portait.<p>

Tandis qu'il appréciait chacun des mouvements de la jeune femme, qui allongée ainsi par terre lui donnait l'occasion de deviner tout le haut de son corps, son pantalon devint particulièrement inconfortable, coupant la circulation de son sang. Bientôt, Little Ron se mit à protester.

Distraitement, Ron se massa la nuque, sachant qu'il aurait bientôt besoin de bouger ou il risquait de paralyser définitivement ses parties intimes.

— Tu veux une bièreaubeure Hermione ?

— J'aurai préféré quelque chose de plus fort, le surprit-elle en relevant la tête. Est-ce que tu aurais du whisky Pur Feu ?

— Je crois qu'Harry en a dans son bureau, acquiesça le jeune homme.

Comme il allait cherchait la bouteille de whisky et deux verres appropriés, il fronça les sourcils d'un air satisfait. La Seconde Étape était arrivée plus vite que prévu.

* * *

><p>La Seconde Étape impliquait une introduction progressive d'alcool au cours de la soirée. Non pas pour la saouler, comprenez qu'il ne ferait ça d'aucune façon. Non, Ron voulait simplement boire pour les détendre, c'était tout. Bien sûr, il aimait également la façon dont le whisky Pur Feu provoquait de petites pommettes roses sur les joues d'Hermione et lui déliait la langue. Parfois elle devenait extrêmement bavarde après quelques verres de whisky, et Ron n'avait plus qu'à s'asseoir et à l'écouter parler. Même lorsqu'elle lui contait des faits historiques ou quelque chose d'instructif, ce qu'elle faisait souvent, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'écouter parler indéfiniment.<p>

Harry disait qu'il était sous sa coupe.

Ron se demandait bien ce que la Coupe des Quatre Maisons venait faire dans cette histoire. _(1)_

* * *

><p>Tout en sirotant le fort whisky Pur Feu et en continuant leur partie d'échecs, Ron réfléchissait aux risques et pièges potentiels de l'Étape Trois : amorcer un rapprochement.<p>

Connaissant Hermione, elle serait probablement perplexe en le voyant faire, d'autant plus qu'il ne savait pas où mettre ses mains ni s'il devait incliner la tête. Avouons-le, il n'était pas vraiment doué ou expérimenté dans les relations amoureuses. Il n'avait _aucun doute_ sur le fait qu'embrasser Hermione serait totalement différent de ses baisers baveux avec Lavande Brown. D'un autre côté, la jeune femme était certes très intelligente mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en sache beaucoup au sujet des garçons. Particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de garçons lubriques et paumés comme lui. Il risquait de semer la pagaille dans leur amitié, et la _dernière_ chose qu'il voulait était de la détruire.

Alors que son cerveau tournait à cent terrains de Quidditch parcourus en balai à l'heure, il se sentit confus et fronça les sourcils. Le remarquant Hermione s'enquit de son état.

— Ron… Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle, se relevant et s'asseyant par terre. Immédiatement, Ron eut envie de se frapper : il venait de perdre sa magnifique vue.

— Oui, oui, dit-il faiblement, vacillant face à la perte soudaine.

— Tu m'as l'air bien pâle, continua-t-elle. Peut-être que tu as attrapé quelque chose. Tu as de la fièvre ?

— Hmm…

Inquiète, elle appliqua sa main sur son front s'installant presque à califourchon sur ses jambes. Ron décida de ne pas remarquer à quel point sa propre peau devenait brûlante sous cet assaut. Après tout, ils étaient allongés juste devant la cheminée. La sensation de ses mains sur son corps, qu'il aimait juste un peu trop, ainsi que la façon dont elle était penchée sur lui, un regard perplexe - presque satisfait - sur le visage, n'avait strictement rien à y voir. Sans parler du fait que de cet angle là il pouvait à nouveau voir sous sa chemise.

Hermione baissa les yeux et suivi doucement son regard, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus.

— Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigüe. Es-tu en train de regarder sous mon haut ?

— Hmm… ânonna-t-il alors qu'elle croisait les bras, le trucidant du regard sans cependant bouger d'un pouce.

— Alors ? répéta-t-elle.

Tout en essayant d'ignorer ses bras croisés qui mettaient en valeur sa poitrine, Ron se racla la gorge d'un air gêné.

— Et bien… Tu vois Hermione… La vérité c'est que… commença-t-il.

Puis, les yeux couleur chocolat rencontrèrent le bleu céruléen. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait ainsi, Ron ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait. Il savait désormais qu'il n'irait jamais plus loin que l'Étape Deux dans sa tentative de séduction d'Hermione. Il était un idiot. Un crétin. Malgré tout, il ne put retenir les mots suivants, qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Oui, j'étais en train de regarder sous ton haut, laissa-t-il échapper alors que le bout de ses oreilles rougissait. C'est vraiment dur de ne pas le faire, tu sais, étant donné la façon dont tes boutons sont détachés et dont tu me chevauches comme l'une des filles de _Sorcière Coquine_. _(2)_

Hermione réalisa soudainement leur position particulièrement vicieuse et laissa échapper un autre cri de surprise. Son visage devint rouge d'embarras alors qu'elle tentait de se déplacer mais Ron l'attira dans ses bras et avant qu'il ne réalise, il tira son visage vers le sien.

L'Étape Trois était une réussite.

* * *

><p>Leurs têtes se heurtèrent.<p>

_Et_ leurs nez se cognèrent.

Franchement, dans le grand ordre des choses, la troisième étape aurait pu être _beaucoup_ mieux que _ça_.

— Aïe, s'écria Hermione, sa voix étouffée alors qu'elle tâtait son visage.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! gémit Ron en massant sa joue meurtrie.

— Ron… commença la jeune femme d'une voix encore faible et d'un air perplexe. Est-ce que tu.. tu étais en train d'essayer de m'embrasser ?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, alors que son visage semblait prendre feu. Impuissant et ayant l'impression que la misère du monde entier venait de lui tomber dessus, il se laissa tomber sur le tapis et se couvrit les yeux.

— J'avais un plan, dit-il d'un air plaintif.

— Un… Un plan ?

La jeune femme releva la tête pensant avoir mal compris, tout en continuant de masser son nez.

— Un plan, confirma-t-il découragé. Un plan en trois étapes. J'avais vraiment tout prévu et cela semblait parfait. Du moins dans ma tête. J'allais te rendre… euh un peu chaude et transpirante et ensuite… hmm te détendre avec un peu d'alcool et puis…

— Et puis _quoi,_ Ron ? demanda Hermione, le front plissé. Il n'aurait su dire si elle était perplexe ou totalement dépassée par son insouciance. — Et puis j'étais sur le point de faire un mouvement vers toi, s'écria-t-il. Seulement je me suis cogné à toi et maintenant voilà que tu as une sorte de commotion cérébrale !

Tout en écoutant ses folles divagations, Hermione était en réalité très impressionnée par son ingéniosité à concocter un plan mûrement réfléchi afin de l'embrasser. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que de la matière grise en action pour l'exciter, et lorsqu'il s'agissait en plus de Ron Weasley dont elle était amoureuse depuis… eh bien, depuis au moins la cinquième année de Poudlard, ses sentiments en étaient décuplés. Ron avait clairement mis beaucoup de temps et beaucoup réfléchi à sa « tentative de séduction » et elle trouvait cela extrêmement mignon. C'était bien dommage que ça ait mal tourné, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Ron continuait de parler, marmonnant une tonne de paroles qu'Hermione ne parvenait pas à saisir, comme s'il était menacé, et son visage devenait de plus en plus rouge alors qu'elle le regardait sans rien dire. Si il n'arrêtait pas bientôt sa déclamation, il allait bientôt devenir fou… et elle aussi. Manifestement, il était temps qu'elle l'arrête.

— Ron…

— …et je ne voulais pas regarder sous ton haut, bon j'avoue que je l'ai un peu fait mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher Hermione - ils étaient là et…

— Ron…

— …nom de Merlin, tu as une si belle poitrine alors je me disais que je pouvais bien jeter un coup d'œil et…

— Ronald !

Il s'arrêta de parler et la regarda avec effroi.

— Quoi ?

L'Étape Trois devint soudain hors de son contrôle puisque la seconde suivante, Hermione l'embrassait. _Lui_. Il était tellement heureux. Enfin ! Il y était ! Elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou et attira son visage vers le sien comme si le choc de leurs visages et nez n'était jamais arrivé.

Trop effrayé pour faire autre chose, Ron se mit à l'embrasser en retour ; le goût épicé du whisky sur sa langue et une sensation de douceur présente qui ne pouvait venir que d'Hermione elle-même. Il glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux bouclés, l'exhortant alors silencieusement à continuer. Ce qu'elle fit. Pendant un long moment.

C'était parfait, idéal. Si on omettait son grand nez qui prenait toute la place et le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où poser ses mains. Il décida finalement de les laisser dans ses cheveux tout doux, ce qu'il pensait qu'elle aimait au son des soupirs de bien-être entre chaque baiser. L'entendre ainsi provoquait un remue-ménage dans l'estomac de Ron. _Plus étrange,_ une sensation au bas de son ventre apparaissait alors qu'elle se frottait contre lui.

Ron pensa dans un sourire de soulagement que, peut-être, l'Étape Trois était sa favorite de toutes. Même plus que lorsqu'il avait regardé sous son t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Maintenant qu'ils y étaient, la logistique nécessaire à une Étape Trois réussie impliquait de nombreuses choses. Se rouler sur l'horrible tapis rayé. Démêler leurs membres pleins de sueurs enchevêtrés. Dégager le plateau d'échec en tombant dessus et envoyer les nombreuses pièces blanches et noires en l'air ; en réalité certaines d'entre elles avaient <em>couru<em> sous la table basse espérant ainsi échapper à une mort certaine provoquée par deux jeunes gens de dix-huit ans en rut.

Cependant, ils se rendirent rapidement compte que le sol et l'échiquier n'étaient pas vraiment confortables. Ron rompit momentanément le baiser pour prendre doucement sa main, l'amenant à s'allonger sur le canapé dans une position plus que profitable. Hermione ne semblait plus vraiment en capacité de réfléchir, elle bascula au hasard sur son corps dégingandé dans un murmure « Ouf », et se colla à lui d'une façon très intéressante.

Brusquement, ses yeux bruns s'agrandirent alors qu'elle remarquait enfin la présence de Petit Ron.

« Désolé, » dit-il.

L'extrémité des oreilles de Ron devint rouge comme il l'aidait à se redresser, maudissant intérieurement sa maladresse et son évident désir.

Alors qu'elle le récompensait d'un sourire timide, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et elle se mit doucement à suivre son corps musclé d'un regard appréciateur.

« Aucun problème, » répondit-elle.

Il n'y avait apparemment vraiment aucun problème, puisqu'elle était en train de l'embrasser à nouveau avec enthousiasme. C'était ce même enthousiasme qui avait excité Little Ron et qui continuait de plus en plus alors qu'elle se mettait à califourchon sur lui. Merlin, c'était vraiment super, non ?

Alors que le baiser continuait, Ron devint conscient qu'Hermione lui murmurait quelque chose. Cela sonnait comme « …mains ».

Confus, il se demanda ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il démêla ses doigts de ses cheveux broussailleux et les plaça aux côtés des siens. Il était désormais installé d'une façon raide et maladroite, comme d'une rigidité cadavérique. Peut-être qu'elle avait trouvé ça _inapproprié_ de mettre sa main dans ses cheveux comme ça.

« Non. »

Sans souffle après leur baiser, et avec son habituel et sexy haussement de sourcils, tout particulièrement excitant au vu de la situation, Hermione attrapa ses mains et les plaça d'un air sûr au niveau du bouton de son jean.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent alors qu'Hermione lui souriait, les joues rougies.

« C'est mieux comme ça, » dit-elle, satisfaite avant de reprendre leur baiser, « tu peux… les déplacer un peu… si tu as envie bien sûr. Enfin je veux dire… Enfin, je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu avais prévu pour l'Étape Trois, mais j'imagine qu'il y avait bien _quelques_ idées de pelotage dedans. »

Ron sourit avec impatience, heureux mais contraint. Il se demandait s'il devrait aborder le sujet de son secret et celui du stade _beaucoup plus_ réfléchi : l'Étape Quatre. Mais alors qu'elle déplaçait ses lèvres sur sa nuque, il décida que l'Étape Quatre pourrait juste attendre un petit peu plus. Ron était très patient et Hermione semblait apprécier l'Étape Trois presque autant que lui.

* * *

><p><em><span>Notes de traduction :<span>_

_(1) VO : « Harry said he was under the thumb. Ron wondered what on earth thumbs had to do with anything. ». __En anglais « under the thumb » signifie être sous la coupe de quelqu'un mais « thumbs » signifie un tas de trucs différents ; c'est le genre de mot qu'on peut utiliser pour tout, parfois dans un sens vulgaire. Comme je ne savais pas comment le traduire, j'ai voulu montrer que Ron n'avait pas compris l'expression « Sous la coupe de quelqu'un » et qu'il avait retenu juste le mot « coupe » qu'il a ensuite confondu avec celle des quatre maisons (j'avais aussi pensé à celle de Quidditch). Si quelqu'un a une traduction plus proche de l'original mais qui garde le côté « Ron est un peu à côté de la plaque » n'hésitez pas ;)_

_(2) VO : « Playwitch magazine ».  
>À ma connaissance, ce n'est pas un magazine existant dans Harry Potter ou l'une des sources de connaissances de son monde by JKR. Je l'ai donc traduit par « Sorcière Coquine » mais si qqun connaît une traduction officielle, je prends.<em>


End file.
